<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【奎八】佛罗伦萨春诗 by Aquila038</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27859129">【奎八】佛罗伦萨春诗</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquila038/pseuds/Aquila038'>Aquila038</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:15:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,829</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27859129</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquila038/pseuds/Aquila038</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>可他想当这个世界的百分之百。飘零寂静的现代，对于徐明浩这样的艺术和艺术者，唯有爱是性命攸关的事。有时候他捧着自己不知道该飘荡往何处的心，只叹息爱是他一生能说出的唯一一句话，能发出的唯一的声音。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【奎八】佛罗伦萨春诗</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>7K+短篇小说</p><p>注意事项：</p><p>虚构作品，请勿上升真人</p><p>CP-奎八</p><p>增设-ABO架空</p><p>级别-全年龄</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>翡冷翠是圆的。小船熨着晴朗的阿诺河开始滑行。船头剪开水面，涟漪圆圆大大地全跳起舞来。云胖得过分，上面挤满了天空。这里的教堂都是白色的裱花蛋糕，最近的岸边，两只鸽子立在电线中，如一对音符钉在五线谱上。</p><p> </p><p>暮色四合，星星繁荣起来。遥远的码头一竿一篙地向他颠簸而来，徐明浩张开双臂呼吸，纳进肺叶的都是浪漫主义的烟味幻觉。到凌晨三点，躁郁的心思像小狗舔雪糕一样把他的睡眠舔得一干二净。</p><p> </p><p>他花二十五欧坐这趟船，为了印证自己失恋失得何等唯美，何等出类拔萃。这次失恋不能完全归于矫情，毕竟五十个小时前他才哭过，多少有一点点哀感顽艳成分复杂的真心。有人去做心理治疗是因为濒死，有人却是出于悲情浪漫者的自贰。第三种人则是在濒死的时候还不忘悲情浪漫一下。徐明浩是第三种人：高度敏锐，感性过分，每种情绪都掺有一点点察觉不出的假惺惺，失恋后出国，吊唁前买花，靠必须得有又自己看不上眼的仪式感吊着蒙胧胧的艺术心脏。</p><p> </p><p>今天早上起来，眼睛还黏巴着，朋友的KKT就红突突地来了。无妨，现代人的生活就是不停地用手指抹平微信、QQ、各种各样的通讯软件的手机图标上那个红点，再不停地等它再次红突出来，有种漫长的消化不良的恶心，他已经习惯了这种恶心。朋友的一长段一长段文字加语音文法严谨，苦口婆心地冗长，大意说他一看不惯徐明浩前任甩得这么杀人不眨眼，二看不惯徐明浩甩完人又出国给自己哭丧。他说你前任一毕业就顺顺利利在惹人艳羡的公司作为少见的ALPHA备受重视，很快就成了小领导带着一群BETA兢兢业业，前途坦荡光明，实在挑不出问题，以此委婉地提示徐明浩这个本科绩点并不特别优越的混账家伙日子都错得塌了，没资本玩得这么花。当那样的ALPHA的初恋，他替徐明浩觉得捡漏。再说，离了那个ALPHA，他就像只流浪猫，有时候甚至记不得照点吃饭睡觉洗澡，一练舞或是看书听歌就奔着三天三夜，净写些给自己乐的灵感，要不就憋在心里烂了。在意大利鬼都不知道一个盘靓条顺的OMEGA形单影只会碰见什么人，劝徐明浩快回来跟前任和好修个正果。字里行间都透着紧张兮兮，怕他真的遇见洋富帅ALPHA，搞不好还弄成了人生真爱。 徐明浩这个朋友一向如此，看不惯一切有头没尾的病怏怏的不良情绪；他是徐明浩从前那帮不上路的中学同学中最上路的一个OMEGA，念财会，读报表的技术一流，一身精刮本事，对不早朝的君王不报任何同情。朋友写长篇大论给他，里面引用朋友抄过背过的那些著名的废话中的一句：“爱，不是彼此终日陪伴，而是共同眺望远方。”没错，这位朋友和他共同眺望远方的大学同学已经英勇就义缔结了ALPHA和OMEGA的婚姻。说得也有道理，反正大家都爱得那么尴尬，彼此望来望去也没什么好说的，还不如各自看各自那份报表，眺望眺望工资卡的远方。</p><p> </p><p>一封长信下来看得徐明浩脑子全都空了，修辞也破产了。徐明浩知道没办法向他说明自己心中种种蜡炬成灰的兜兜转转的情愫，还不如一支舞来得直观：对于他这种人的情人来说，那个ALPHA太不美丽，更且太不狰狞——啊，他这种人，表面上有组织有纪律的社会闲散人员。</p><p> </p><p>躁郁并不好笑，但是躁狂期的时候很好笑，就像往静脉注射了高度浓缩的幽默感。具体到徐明浩，“躁”和“郁”是二分尘土一分流水的关系，所以上帝对他多少有怜才的宽容。他的造型是一贯头痛，有时爱笑，极偶尔忧郁和焦虑绑架灵感一起抵住太阳穴，强迫他在逛街或聚会这样不合适的场合当众渡劫，剜肉钻心，无声无息哭嚎的灵魂姿势譬如希腊人在广场诵诗。差一刻四点徐明浩上了岸，开始承担浪漫的后果：人生地不熟，有些当地人不通英语，他临时看看的意语又讲得缺斤少两一股逃难味儿，此外五十个小时的失眠正在死楔他的脑袋。不灭的街灯里依稀看见招牌上一群字母“o”的迷宫，那是“和风一样清晰，和花一样盛开”的意大利文。</p><p> </p><p>典雅的地中海古都在夜色里犹抱琵琶。他在街上吊荡，把他二十三岁以来交往过的ALHPA们在心里翻个面又炒一遍。徐明浩怀念那ALPHA是真的，他满身的社会廉耻感使他在恋爱的日子里小心、准时，踏实；徐明浩不爱他也是真的，尤其受不了他把廉耻感带到恋爱的日子里每个周末的床上。</p><p> </p><p>一个影子在街角泊来飘去，近大远小远小近大。徐明浩把它当成背景，一直到它近大远小近大近大近大大大……特别近特别大，他突然意识到那不是背景，那是人物。黑衣。陌生。高大！——来不及了。它已经太过近大了。关于意大利黑手党的传说立刻让徐明浩的心脏颤了个女高音花腔。此刻他有两点担心，一担心那是个秃噜着一串意大利黑话的混混并且他会朝自己连崩三枪，二是在一的情况下兜头就跑会显得不够尊严不够得体。</p><p> </p><p>影子扑簌簌向徐明浩近大而来。他尊严地得体地立紧了，喉口灌满了滞重的恐惧，后悔倒是没有多少，就是有点倒洋霉的刮辣。</p><p> </p><p>影子对上了徐明浩，他失眠的眼中雾得很。一半灯光一半夜色，一半谜底一半谜面。</p><p> </p><p>一双盛满月光的眼睛。</p><p> </p><p>暗夜里的人叹息一样说“你好”，问徐明浩是否知道最近的旅馆怎么走。徐明浩松了口气，全然不知自己陷入了另一种恐惧中：他最怕钟情于未知的人。心中有片细雨落下，他怕自己不知道。</p><p> </p><p>但他们可以一起。随着他顿挫的唱歌般的语调，徐明浩渐渐意识到另一种不地道的意语是怎么讲的：这个人的句子有的懒掉了代词，有的则没有；而用动词的复杂变位区分他他它，他似乎在用的时候更趋向于直觉而不是语法，发音强烈、澄澈。他说自己高中毕业身无分文，熟人介绍来翡冷翠做份零工，半夜抵港，没有人来接应他。他太学生气了，实在害怕。</p><p> </p><p>他把自己讲得纯良得可疑，徐明浩掂着自己的心脏评价。</p><p> </p><p>您呢？他问。</p><p> </p><p>徐明浩说自己来意大利散心，刚来到翡冷翠，宾馆订得太远了，干脆想四处逛逛——他想尽量用语言删除自己行为的疯里疯气，毕竟他们才刚刚见面。</p><p> </p><p>噢！那我们彼此彼此。对方笑起来，满眼都是他这个人的谜底，倾家荡产的坦然。他们的处境没有上下文，他一笑就把这处境说圆满了。 他靠徐明浩近了，轮廓便清楚些。这不是个典型的意大利人，整个人壮得把西西里电影式的艳丽撇清了，夹着黄种人的清壮和白种人的浓壮。但是他又高挑得水落石出，在衣服里甚至还有点余地。徐明浩疑惑怎么能有人的骨骼生得如此剪断，分明的肩膀棱角上面还架了一张并不西方的脸，深邃但相当东亚。光线如绮念般邪气，愈发反衬出五官的铿锵；他的鬈发却柔和地乱着，造成迷惑性的意象——他们间也有什么东西乱着。都是凌晨四点不寐而在街上吊荡的人，骨子里的浪漫宛似不愿打掉的鬼胎。找旅馆的一路上徐明浩叙说风土而他介绍人情，圆滑又不轨，像一对狗男女来去试探。</p><p> </p><p>徐明浩心里有股劲拧着。我他妈这股钟情冲一个刚认识三分钟的外国仔？</p><p> </p><p>风把那个人的声音冲得七零八落。那是一条相当硬的嗓子，越发听得无可辩驳。他们猫进一条狭窄的小巷，一束介于液态和气态之间的浑浊灯光打下来，笼罩着一间旅馆。门头不大，一进去，徐明浩酝酿了一番心理预期，开口用丢人现眼的意语问旅店老板有没有空房间，坑坑卡卡比划了几句，他的声音挤了进来，替徐明浩不见外，要了双人房间和早餐。</p><p> </p><p>他们上楼去。</p><p> </p><p>我叫Mingyu，狭小的房间里有铿铿地回音。</p><p> </p><p>Mingyu，Mingyu。清切可读。</p><p> </p><p>叫我THE 8吧。</p><p> </p><p>哦！THE 8。</p><p> </p><p>Mingyu笑成一只萨摩耶，乖乖地学了发音。至于他为什么没有对这个奇怪的名字产生疑问呢？是没有听出来，还是并不觉得奇怪，徐明浩懒得去想了。</p><p> </p><p>推开房门，那双人间小得仍然让两个不矮的人有猫腰的冲动。Mingyu嘘了一声：“你说我应该睡浴缸吗？”他发元音的方式像一只野羚羊轻佻一抹，不知道的还以为是他是小康少爷下人间出游。刚不是还说自己身无分文？身无分文哪有这幅不缺须不短尾儿的潇洒？徐明浩的疑心又大幅度跳了几下，别是个MB；都怪自己浑长心肝，除了珍爱的艺术以外过日子一副扯淡态度，早晚把自己赔到黑市上卸肾。毫无悔意地反省完了，先混过一夜再说。电灯有岁数了：一拉，像一阵暧昧扑闪扑闪，灭了。 </p><p> </p><p>徐明浩醒来竟然是下午三点多了。睡得太沉，几乎把那瘦瘦的床压矮了一分。做了个梦，噩梦在讲经，扯着他如狮子吼，天地间六种震动，醒来楼下的乐队还在发癫。Mingyu倒精神很好，爹长爹短，要做徐明浩意语翻手语的翻译。徐明浩注视着Mingyu拆开他自己短短卷发打的结，将胸脯亮在少扣两枚扣子的衬衫里，一双短袜随着他手指从脚踝长到小腿下边，从有些角度去看，姿势暧昧得像个受过教导的传统OMEGA。风尘不风尘或是纯净不纯净用在Mingyu这张明显年纪不大的脸上有些违和，只能说这也许是个被爱旧了的人，不然怎么那么神态自若。可能是因为初识的尴尬，也许是为了遵从国际友人见面的标准对话台本，也许是为了照顾徐明浩的词汇量，他轻声问了几个诸如家乡、语言、对意大利的印象之类的问题，又问徐明浩翡冷翠在中文中叫什么。中国人称这个城市为翡-冷-翠。徐明浩有意不说佛罗伦萨。“翡冷翠”比“佛罗伦萨”好解释，有说头些。字面是什么意思呢？翡翠的字面大约是——纹裂清脆复杂的绿玉。“翡冷翠”和“翡翠”不一样吧？Mingyu提出音节的问题。徐明浩想了一下，认真地说，一块翡冷翠比一块翡翠重十五克。至于中国诗人的真正意象这些徐明浩想他同Mingyu一时半会讲不清楚，况且徐明浩擅长写舞，却不太写得来诗。尤其这时分，在旖旎的地中海风光中看尽了灵魂艳丽的春天，那些清切的或沉痛的中国诗显得令人消受不起。</p><p> </p><p>Mingyu点点头，说：我觉得你是胡说的。</p><p> </p><p>哪里胡说？我才没。</p><p> </p><p>就是胡说。胡说！</p><p> </p><p>意大利语中的胡说fiaba也可解为童话与传说。这双关美极。他嚷嚷了两句，自然地挽起徐明浩的手，说，不说这些啦，带你散心去——以姊妹淘的口气和神态。当然，徐明浩自己心里知道自己和Mingyu不是姊妹淘，从他身上隐约遮掩不住的一丝丝信息素。两个人一长一短出门去。散心？上哪里去！外面的春日阳光居然炽热得像当头棒喝。翡冷翠，百花城，地中海的春，繁花如火焰招摇。一切的一切，对他来说都性命攸关，玫瑰急红，橄榄霸绿。喝了口当地的白葡萄酒和面包汤，黄昏已如贼潜来，一家酒吧的霓虹灯好死不死浓妆艳抹地亮着。一踏进去就失神，光线倾盆而下，人淋了一场暴雨。</p><p> </p><p>切了慢歌，舞池里的人的舞步像涟漪一样圆。Mingyu告诉徐明浩曲子是帕萨卡利亚舞曲，这庄严缓慢的西班牙曲目念出来字眼也是圆的。意语讲得这么烂，还是听见一片嘈杂中有人大声宣布我将永远爱你，一眼望去不知道是缠颈的哪对，听得人忍不住微笑。山盟海誓是一纸房贷，“我爱你”这句重话是首付，“永远”是漫长的分期付款；只有首付给得慷慨，后面的分期多是不想付后悔了的。所以夜场这样的地方会永远存在，而一场艳遇只要那删繁就简最动人的一点点。在徐明浩胡思乱想的时候Mingyu已经溶进那海浪般跳跃着的人群中，徐明浩这样不太适应的人负责坐在休息椅上看人家猎艳。旁边只有个戴帽子的男人，呵欠打得比喉咙眼还大。半个钟头内Mingyu搂过三个人的腰臀，再过一会儿他就不见了。</p><p> </p><p>徐明浩感叹这地方的OMEGA大都能在自己国家的文化里当个传奇般的婊子。 这个时候，一位侍应生弯腰对徐明浩说，有位先生请你过去喝一杯。徐明浩茫然地由他把自己带过去，心道这些意大利人搞什么名堂？一位身材修长的男士遥遥便朝徐明浩点头示意。</p><p> </p><p>徐明浩说原谅我，但是——你不认得我对吧？</p><p> </p><p>Mingyu低低地开口。嘘，请把你的表情搞得优雅一点。啊，完美极了，就是这幅关我屁事的样子。不要出声，现在你属于我了，THE 8小姐。</p><p> </p><p>徐明浩在反驳小姐的称呼前只想到一个词，色迷迷。</p><p> </p><p>现在赏脸同我跳下一支舞么？钢琴前奏玲珑地奏响起来。这一曲意乱情迷得多，徐明浩听懂“宝贝”“身体”“吻”这几个词。Mingyu不知道什么时候扮成了像是会站在台上唱RAP的那种摇滚男孩，金属色的裤子，裆部就像没提上去一样看着低低的难受。时尚归根到底还是具体气质具体分析。这行头若在徐明浩的初恋身上，衣服和人便互相扮鬼脸。在Mingyu身上便一股让人认同的倜傥。他将手环在徐明浩腰上，作势要吻下去。这奔放的谜语吻上徐明浩的脖颈，阴险地说，你看见那个坐着的戴帽子的男人了吗？</p><p> </p><p>看见了，怎么？</p><p> </p><p>Mingyu换副泰然自若的口吻，我认识他。</p><p> </p><p>他咬徐明浩耳垂低语，原本就不圆润的声线被压得更沙哑：要么我们曲终前走出这扇门，要么我们就走不出去。这狼狗边说边伸手把身侧OMEGA的便宜占了十成十。</p><p> </p><p>……不懂，为什么要拉上我？徐明浩又质问。</p><p> </p><p>Mingyu不答，用ALPHA般的腕力搬着徐明浩动作。须臾他眨着眼，扬着撒娇的音调说：THE 8，你若不想没什么不可以，但我会难过哦。</p><p> </p><p>啊，他会为我难过。该死，我不要。</p><p> </p><p>徐明浩欲挣脱却更深陷。他被环纳腰肢，如蝴蝶扇拢一萼花。舞步的某个地方仍然圆润，呈现出懒散的闲雅。徐明浩唇齿间孕了一生灵魂未曾说出口的词语，在他与Mingyu的一呼一吸间胎动着。这性别晦昧难明的人，像一场骤雨注入他的眼睛。</p><p> </p><p>那家伙在看我们，我们不剩多少时间了。他侧头错上徐明浩的脖颈。徐明浩意识到Mingyu的每个动作都暗暗把他的脸藏得更深更晦涩。</p><p> </p><p>什么？</p><p> </p><p>Mingyu用充满激情的吻封印了徐明浩的“什么”。他们不知何时已经退入一个靠门的角落。曲毕。</p><p> </p><p>戴帽子的男人站了起来。</p><p> </p><p>四月六日凌晨两点过一刻，那舞场里戴帽子的男人正履行他作为家丁的职责巡视别墅。金少爷呆在卧室中，将自己克令亢浪响的花哨礼服拆礼物包装盒一样拆开，褪出皎洁自由的身体。他临时决定命名这身体的主人为后半的名字，Mingyu。Mingyu掐好钟点，从二楼曲折的栏杆跳下去，空的一声落在地上，只给急风急火赶来的老妈子一个调皮的残影。当时，他就在离这位少爷不到三十米远的地方。当晚他先是躲在人工河的桥下，然后孤身跑出了自家的别墅。那座清贵的建筑在他背后小下去，渐渐地看不见了。他爹早晨六点得到消息，红着脖子跳了起来；他的母亲，一位娇小温柔的、一辈子没有什么伤心事的幸福OMEGA，陷进长沙发上里起不来了。十个小时后就是金少爷的二十三岁生日，他们一家特意来到地中海度假。佣人擦拭好了钢琴凳的每一个拐角，把蛋糕抬到客厅，女仆戴着白手套在镶边的桌布右侧的角落堆上礼盒；这位ALPHA少爷生命中出现的一切人都在努力把他的生活扮作一个体面的成了真的童话；只有一个波斯猫般桀骜又温驯的异国人，碰巧在更偏远的异国他乡把他当成下贱的流莺。他爱惨了那个数字代号下知其不可而为之的沦陷，躲在自己的新身份后面，欣喜地窥视着他的惊疑、鄙视与艳羡。是吗，彼此都上不得台面地暗搓搓回首过，他也觊觎着徐明浩。此刻做了二十三年的掌上明珠，再闹出岔子也受庇护的金珉奎少爷，正坐在出租车上在徐明浩旁边得意地露出虎牙：他原来一点都不旧。</p><p> </p><p>出租车拐过一个小巷，停了。Mingyu说这是全世界最后一个他会被找到的地方。</p><p> </p><p>为什么是这里？</p><p> </p><p>因为这里的星星最多。</p><p> </p><p>徐明浩抬起头。</p><p> </p><p>是啊，星星亮得太野了，这里就是天涯海角。</p><p> </p><p>大约是个小码头。星光哗然流成河水，远处的霓虹炫耀着亮闪闪。夜幕里，满河船舷如红莲相倚。一天星辰，一地灯火，对仗工稳。徐明浩心中圆满而害羞，让他惊怒的是自己居然害的是初恋的羞。酥润的和风中，徐明浩与Mingyu并肩走过，他的绸衣爱情一样地滑手。Mingyu从背后笼住徐明浩，教徐明浩看星象。耳鬓厮磨，信息素开始乍寒乍热。行人与月色始终睁眼看着他们，可厌。 </p><p> </p><p>第二天的行程是百花大教堂，他们彼此不再提那天的酒吧。类似偷情的人都有这种自觉，主动地避开未来。从乔托钟楼走过去，听见唱诗班的声音。徐明浩意大利语学得浅，但这段经文却熟悉：</p><p>“我虽行过死荫的的幽谷-有他同在-我能安渡我一生一世-必有恩惠慈爱随着我-必有恩惠慈爱随着我”</p><p> </p><p>我喜欢这个，路过教堂听见唱诗班吟诵，会觉得开心。Mingyu说。</p><p> </p><p>为什么？徐明浩问。</p><p> </p><p>因为旋律好听。Mingyu的回答像他一样傻乎乎。</p><p> </p><p>徐明浩笑了，觉得基督教之爱如性欲；他对这个特别敏感。他腼腆地笑成一朵棉花，直勾勾地看着Mingyu。他是这么想的，“有人打你的右脸，连左脸也转过来由他打”，这话很像雨果说的另一句：“我生来是为了让亚当吻我的脚，让撒旦唾我的脸。”一样具有性受虐的意味。</p><p> </p><p>Mingyu抬起亮晶晶的眼睛。徐明浩从那里面看出一个高度夸张变形的自己。讲得这样露骨，一切顺理成章了。徐明浩轻声地说了那句俗话。</p><p> </p><p>我爱你。</p><p> </p><p>亲他的眼睛。</p><p> </p><p>翡冷翠的时钟一霎间喊了“cut”。</p><p> </p><p>他的睫毛像坏掉的秒针，颤抖不已。乔托钟楼的窗户摄影着他们的忘情。 徐明浩未钉过十字架，未走过髑髅地。一辈子束缚，一辈子自由。周末的街摊如发了瘟疫，收银台前的长队左右摆头，洗衣机里短袖长裤们嘈嘈切切地谈话。父母、老师、同学，高层公寓里一格一格灯光框着的一模一样的孤寂，惧死又忧生，等时与日尽，脉搏都剥啄风化的那一天。你看这个世界上有七十亿人，摊给徐明浩的份就只有这个世界的七十亿分之一。</p><p> </p><p>可他想当这个世界的百分之百。飘零寂静的现代，对于徐明浩这样的艺术和艺术者，唯有爱是性命攸关的事。有时候他捧着自己不知道该飘荡往何处的心，只叹息爱是他一生能说出的唯一一句话，能发出的唯一的声音。</p><p> </p><p>Mingyu，是ALPHA和OMEGA和兽类和星辰。</p><p> </p><p>前任打过来电话，软弱地求徐明浩回去跟他过日子。回去吧，回去公寓。回去爬格子洗衣服。我们结婚吧，他委婉地说，你也玩够了，回家吧。</p><p> </p><p>春秋笔法，好像一个玩字就在社会上稳赢了Mingyu，稳赢了徐明浩一切委曲、忸怩、邪、诞、偏的情愫。前男友那类人自有他们的一套语言体系，能把一切放诞飘逸的罗曼蒂克讲成沉甸甸的实体。徐明浩编舞，他说徐明浩在作协工作；徐明浩恋爱，他说他们处对象；徐明浩发疯，他说徐明浩精神压力大。但徐明浩还是败给了他的语言体系。他对Mingyu的爱是梅雨天石头上生的苔花，甚至辨不出是霉斑，还是光影的游丝。垂着眼的徐明浩，像朵沾了露水还未开的玫瑰，不知道如何面对雨过天晴后那种暴露的羞耻。</p><p> </p><p>朋友。前任。茫茫人海。那意大利的情话，炽痛私密的夜半对语，都萎谢去了。</p><p> </p><p>徐明浩败得不光彩。</p><p> </p><p>徐明浩得赶回去，下下个月就和那个ALPHA结婚。 </p><p> </p><p>他度过这些年的年华如同阅读一则神话，古老的阿克琉斯或奥德修斯的神话。每个情节都人尽皆知，徐明浩也早就知道结局。整个翡冷翠都是圆的，只有Mingyu吻上徐明浩的那一秒，Mingyu，翡冷翠细雨梦回，它会幻作一则斜体书写的神话。总有一天，徐明浩不再进食、饮酒，也不再周旋于困窘的语言体系之中。总有一天，翡冷翠会浮现在在人群之上远远地微笑，如同一道神祇的启示。而他会忘掉一切往事，对着神殿中央，光辉灿烂的星星说：世界或你，总有一个会成真。 </p><p> </p><p>他回去了，拿出皱巴巴的外套准备扔进洗衣机。外套上皱着Mingyu倚靠的身材，衣角有晚霞晕染。</p><p> </p><p>婚礼那天天气预报食言，下起了雨，寒冷涨成漫漫水汽。西服纯白，欲诗欲仙。关系淡薄的宾客来来往往丛丛簇簇，ALPHA始终微笑得体，不知徐明浩在他人看来是否也如此。徐明浩也跟着他笑起来，他觉得做自己婚礼的目证也稀奇，视角是漂浮起来的，是远观与冷眼的态度，一切都未萦心上。</p><p> </p><p>算半个红娘的朋友也来了，拄着一条ALPHA千辛万苦地找到徐明浩，向他传授婚姻的心得，滔滔不绝地抒发哀怨，说他老公顾钱不顾家：“夜里睡觉刺挠了，迷迷糊糊伸手一够，再埋汰他也不好使呢！豁！那哪里是ALPHA，净整那些不好使的，不就是钱么！”徐明浩自然要客气地哄回去；这是他的本事，向人伪笑着哀怨。小雨叮叮咚咚玲玲珑珑，像一颗心轻怯地飘零去。</p><p> </p><p>婚礼进行曲缓缓地护送徐明浩向一条活该的路走去，可能人生就是一场漫长的活该。在这场活该的中场休息里他想起一块绿色的石头，比翡翠沉十五克。</p><p> </p><p>THE 8逃婚了。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>